


Hay, there/A Man's A Man For A' That (SPN RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original photo manip/composite was conceived as being Jared, or Sam, in a kilt haying in a field. The base photo is a screencap from the TV series <i>Outlander</i>, and possible interpretations were suggested to include historical, re-enactment, time travel, or whatever else the author decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay, there/A Man's A Man For A' That (SPN RPF) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricalgwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalgwen/gifts).



> This is my art prompt for the 2015 [spn-reversebang livejournal challenge](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> It was entered under the EITHER category (either SPN or SPN RPF) and was claimed by [ ElectricalGwen on LJ](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com)/[electricalgwen on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalgwen/pseuds/electricalgwen). The explicit J2 historical fic it inspired, _A Man's A Man For A' That_ , can be found on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5797483), or on LJ [here](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/111644.html).
> 
> Per the author's summary: _This is set extremely loosely in the Scottish Highlands and is pretty much entirely indulgent fluff with a whisper of plot and only rare nods to historical accuracy._

Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

[](https://postimg.org/image/pjn1asxll/)


End file.
